


It Will Not Last the Night

by wisdomeagle



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Multi, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretentious Epigraphs, Sandwich Ficathon, Season/Series 05, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are displayed for each other's pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Not Last the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



> This is set in S5 post-"Smile Time" and sans "Hole in the World."
> 
> Written for the Jossverse Sandwich Ficathon. Thanks to tinpanalley on LJ for the beta.

_I burn my candle at both ends;  
It will not last the night.  
But ah my foes and oh my friends,  
It gives a lovely light_ \- Edna St. Vincent Millay

"Wesley," Fred called, knocking on his door and poking her head into his office. "I'm done."

"Done?" He looked up in mild surprise.

"Well, not really done so much as taking a break for the night, but I figured since it's nine o' clock, maybe we should think about, you know, heading home? Preferably to your apartment, or to mine, so there could be, you know --"

Wesley looked up, suddenly. "It's nine?"

She nodded. "My computer dings on the hour, every hour. It dinged nine about..." she checked her watch "three minutes ago. Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yes, absolutely." He didn't bother to get his coat, but dropped an arm around Fred's shoulder less gently than she was used to him touching her. Before they could reach the door, though, someone appeared in their path, short skirt and long legs that left Fred momentarily speechless, until she saw the bitch's face.

" _Lilah_?"

"Wesley." Lilah cocked her head at _Fred's_ boyfriend like she owned him. "It's nine, isn't it? A little late, actually. I thought we had an appointment."

"An appointment?" Fred frowned at Wesley, pushing his arm off her. "Wesley, what in the name of heck is going on?"

"Hell, sweetie," Lilah said, still looking at Wesley. "But I second the question. What the hell is up, Wes? Why are you parading Miss Texas '98 around like you've won Mr. Congeniality when you have a long-standing appointment with Ms. World?"

"I didn't know hell was considered part of the world," Fred said softly. "Funny."

Lilah finally looked away from Wesley to glance at Fred's chest. "And I didn't know that 32-A was considered bra-worthy." Fred looked down involuntarily. "Funny. Maybe you'd better explain, Wes."

"Yes," said Fred softly. "I think he'd better."

Wesley looked more uncomfortable than surprised, like he'd seen this one coming a long mile away. He opened his mouth, then closed it again abruptly. "Ah, I'm not sure you really want an explanation."

"I'd like an explanation _after_ I get laid." Lilah's innocent expression could use some work. "It's just that I got dressed up especially to see you. I even wore that underwear you like." When she smiled like that and lowered her voice, Fred couldn't focus on anything except her lower lip pouting outwards. It was a lip that was begging to be bitten and kissed, maybe in that order.

Wesley gulped; Fred saw it was having the same effect on him. She looked at Lilah again, dropping her eyes to her legs, traveling down forever and ending in tight, topply shoes that Fred could never wear. The distance from Lilah to Wesley was exactly the same distance as her distance from Lilah. Their love triangle was isosceles. She stared up at the ceiling. Somewhere above them was a pinprick of light that meant the moon. If you joined all the points, they made an pyramid, a structure of power.

She looked down again, found Wesley's eyes. "Wesley," she said, "why don't we combine our plans? You know -- that thing, with the handcuffs."

"Handcuffs?" Lilah's eyebrows were so expressive; they were painted-on props, keys to her emotion. "I'm surprised, Winifred Burkle." Whenever she said Fred's name, her voice crawled to a drawl, almost involuntarily, like she couldn't think of her without mocking.

"They're in my office," Wesley muttered. "I was in a hurry to get out of here before Lilah showed up, but I guess it's too late." Fred hardly noticed him leaving.

"A little," Lilah said agreeably. "Why don't we use your lab, Fred? Wesley has the most delightful fantasies about doing me on your desk. You wouldn't mind making all his dreams come true, would you?"

"Only if I get to go first," said Fred. "It is my lab, after all. It would only be right to let me have the first turn."

"I'm surprised Wes hasn't already tried it. He's got quite an involved imagination when it comes to that desk."

"He has," said Fred smoothly. "I was talking about you. You know, doing you on my desk? Right next to the computer, your head pressed against the wall cockeyed? You know how it works."

"Did my Wesley really teach you how to talk dirty? I thought he'd never manage."

"Nah," Fred said. "Charles helped some, but it was really Beth who taught me -- most everything, really."

She thought she'd actually managed to shock Lilah, but before she got a chance to gloat, the lights went out. Wolfram and Hart was creepy enough; unlit, it was hellishly frightening. Fred moved closer to Lilah involuntarily; they heard a clattering of footsteps that turned out to be Wesley, come back with handcuffs and a candle.

"I meant to use the candle for other purposes," he said, "but it will do for light. We can't get up to Fred's lab now, though."

"We'll have to use the lobby," Lilah said. "Anyone else working late?"

"Nope," Fred said automatically. "We've got a strict overtime policy."

"That everyone adheres to except you?"

"Naturally," Wesley said, settling down onto the floor. Fred dropped to her knees and crawled over to him; she heard Lilah's heels on the floor as she joined them.

By the light of the candle, she could just make out Lilah's profile and see Wesley's nine o' clock beard. When she kissed him, his cheeks scratched hers, and excited by the roughness, she kissed him harder.

She'd expected Lilah to want to put on a show for Wesley, to be lipstick chic and clumsy at kissing, but Lilah's tongue was surprisingly powerful and her lipstick rubbed off onto Fred's lips as they ground together. Not that she was paying a lot of attention to Wesley, but Fred was pretty sure he couldn't see them, which made her certain this was more for Lilah's benefit than Wesley's.

She slipped her arms around Lilah's neck to get a better grip as she pushed herself into the kiss, and had forgotten about the handcuffs -- about everything except lipsticked mouths and breasts pressing against hers -- when she felt metal around her wrists and heard a click. "Wesley," she murmured, hesitant to move away from Lilah but more intrigued than ever by the handcuffs. The experiment had been her idea, and while she'd more pictured Wes handcuffed to her bed while she tickled him with a feather, this could work too. Better, even.

Getting her arms away was hard; the cuffs kept catching in Lilah's hair, which made Lilah laugh, not cruelly. When she fell to her back, she realized she was still dressed, but Lilah reached under her and unzipped her from behind while Wesley fiddled with the handcuffs and eventually took her hands and dragged her, half-naked, to a statue in the foyer he could attach her to.

"Wesley," she said quietly, so Lilah would have to strain to hear, "I think you're taking this bondage thing way too seriously. It's supposed to be fun."

"It will be," he said, and kissed Lilah. It hurt Fred's eyes to watch; Wesley had never kissed her like that. His kisses were always feather-gentle and frighteningly sincere; with Lilah he seemed to be claiming her mouth with his. She saw Lilah sigh and sink a little lower in his arms, watched as he slipped her dress roughly down her shoulders. When she heard the cloth rip, Fred felt herself begin to seep with sex. She squirmed and realized just how oppressive bondage really was, when she wanted nothing more than to rub herself against Wesley's leg and could do nothing but watch him strip Lilah and bite sharply on her breast.

She was certain they'd forgotten about her, were going to screw right there in front of her and let her suffer in her bonds, and maybe Wesley would have, but Lilah maneuvered them closer to the statue and sunk to her knees like she'd been doing it all her life. The spikes of her heels were inches away from the hem of Fred's skirt when she unzipped Wesley's fly and took him in her mouth. Fred shuddered uncomfortably, realized she could still move her feet, and brought them up to rest in Lilah's lap. Nestled in the sleek fabric of Lilah's skirt, her feet in their pastel pink sandals were suddenly sexy. Proximity made her heart beat faster and her fingers itch for Lilah's pussy.

Lilah sucked Wesley's dick for awhile but finally, moving like a snake and twisting like a Möbius, she turned over and scootched up and her legs were hooked over Fred's shoulders, her pussy inches from Fred's mouth. She reached up, and Wesley grabbed her hands and helped her to sit up.

"I know you wanted to do me on your desk, Fred, but..." Fred responded the only way you really good to something like that, tongue lips mouth and just enough tooth to make things interesting. There were worlds to explore in Lilah's pussy and with her eyes open she could just make out Lilah's cat eyes growing darker when she ground gracefully into Fred's mouth. Wesley was hard and stroking himself thoughtfully, not willing to indulge even yet in bare emotion.

"You're good," said Lilah. "Can you be even better for me?" Fred found Lilah's clit and sucked, spread her legs and tried to wriggle her skirt up so Wesley could see her. "I guess you can." Lilah's voice was almost surprised; eventually she'd make her come and then Lilah would be as shocked as she was. When Fred closed her eyes, she opened up her other senses, could smell Lilah's perfume and the raunch odor of her sex, unexpectedly pungent in the middle of the law offices of Wolfram and Hart. Lilah tasted bitter-smooth and the hair of her shaven snatch prickled like Wesley's beard.

Wesley had had her before, trying too hard to gentle her and tickling more than he stimulated, but with his hands on Lilah's shoulders he slipped and then pushed and then pumped into her, in and out and very hard so that it felt good, not good like flying, her first orgasm with her first girlfriend in the dog days of life before graduate school and then hell, but good in a way that was naughty and base, good in a way that was acid come in her mouth and a hard dick in her pussy and chafing in her wrists and cramped arms that she couldn't move and legs that she could, sprawling everywhere as she tried to keep control and make Lilah and Wesley lose theirs, all of this all at once was too much like trying to solve a riddle or a puzzle or find a way to reach heaven or a ladder that led down to hell.

The lights came on as suddenly as they'd gone out, and washed in harsh florescent lights they came, one, two, three, and though her pussy ached from Wesley in her and her body hurt from being used, Fred felt like the sun had come up and it was summertime again.

"Mmm," said Lilah, the first to recover. "I take it back, Wes -- you _do_ have good taste."

"You don't taste bad, yourself," said Fred, feeling flippant, and Lilah slapped her, so lightly that it felt like a caress, and Wesley crawled behind her to undo her handcuffs and to cover her mouth with kisses, the deep kind that made her feel like she'd been turned inside out, her skin on the inside and her heart on the outside, raw against Wesley's lips.

Lilah found the candle and with two long fingers pinched the flame to put it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Settiai requested _Fred/Lilah/Wesley, set in S5; not Fred's first time with a woman; a sudden power outage._


End file.
